The embodiments herein relate generally to mechanical actuators that convert hydraulic pressure and flow into torque and angular displacement.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, engines utilized a large number of moving parts that reduced system efficiency instead of concentrating on turning a shaft. Embodiments of the present invention propose more efficient mechanical actuators by using fewer hinges and connections, thus more energy turns the shaft. Other embodiments of the disclosed invention provide for precision air injection for combustion engines and bursts of air for removing debris or water from windshields.